


Sanji's Pie

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Series: One Piece Drabble Extravaganza [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji's baking & Zoro & Luffy are impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanji's Pie

"San~ji!"  
"It’s not ready yet Luffy."  
"Oi, shit cook!"  
  
_*twitch*_  
  
" **IT'S NOT READY YET!!** "  
  
Sanji was busy adding the final touches to the apple pie before it was ready for baking.  
  
"What _are_ you doing!?  I told you it's not ready yet!"  
  
"That’s not the pie we want, Sanji."  
"We're in the mood for something a little bit bitter."


End file.
